Resident Evil: The Mercenaries
This article was created by AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield. Do not edit, ever. *Only Hyper Zergling can edit his fanon characters without my permission. If you want to add your own fanon character, contact me in my talk page. Resident Evil: The Mercenaries is a multiplayer game which involves characters from both Resident Evil and Gory Storm. If you want me to add your character, their are three rules. 1, it must make since. 2, it must not contradict official canon. 3, the article must be well written. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Resident Evil 4 and 5 in terms of gameplay. However, when you have your melee weapon drawn, you can move around and do combos. Also, unlike RE5, you cannot trade or discard weapons. Characters More detail and characters coming soon Chris Redfield (STARS) Chris Redfield (BSAA) Chris Redfield (CV) Chris Redfield (Safari) Jill Valentine (STARS) Jill Valentine (RE3) Jill Valentine (BSAA) Jill Valentine (Battle Suit) Barry Burton (STARS) Rebecca Chambers (STARS) Rebecca Chambers (Leather) Claire Redfield (Biker) Claire Redfield (CV) Josh Stone (BSAA) Sheva Alomar (BSAA) Sheva Alomar (Tribal) Albert Wesker (STARS) Albert Wesker (RE4) Albert Wesker (Midnight) Albert Wesker (Scientist) Fanon Characters Tony Wesker (Mobster) Tony Wesker (Shirtless) Thomas Fisher (WWII) Thomas Fisher (Modern Warfare) Thomas Fisher (Gun Dealer) John Wolf (STARS) John Wolf (BSAA) John Wolf (Secret Service) Dom Lee (Zombie Slayer) *M16A3 + M203 w/ Explosive Rounds *XM11L *Orion 12 Gauge Flare Gun *Herb (G&B) *Silicon Carbide Edge Statistics: Health: Very High Speed: Very Fast Melee attacks: After a successful limb shot with M16A3: Beatdown, a powerful smash using the butt of the rifle from the side, it will instantly kill any enemy if he/she is hit in the back. After a successful limb shot with XM11L: Magnum Whip, a powerful attack where Dom grabs the slide of the pistol and swings downward to hit the enemy with the handle, he will flip the pistol back into its original position, it will instantly kill any enemy if he/she is hit in the back. After a successful limb shot with Flare Gun: Spine Clearer, a powerful right-handed punch, it will instantly kill any enemy if he/she is hit in the back. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Split Kick, a ground split kick that that will kill the wounded enemy and possibly knock it into another, it can also severally injure and knock back other nearby enemies. After an enemy is dropped to the floor (Rarely): Ending Blow, Dom stabs the fallen enemy from above to ensure its death. 3rd Strike Combo A: Flying Hook Kick, a kick that will instantly kill all enemies within the its range and possibly knock them into others. 3rd Strike Combo B: Backflip Kick, an immensely powerful kick that will instantly kill all enemies who are in front of and behind Dom. 3rd Strike Combo with Flare Gun (Sometimes): Jackhammer, a medium powered grapple, Dom grabs the enemy by the throat with his left hand, slams the enemy on the ground, quickly reloads and opens fire onto him/her, this attack will floor any enemy and light him/her on fire, if Dom has no more flares, this move cannot be performed. Dom also has the ability to charge at an incredible speed when prompted by pressing the right analog stick in. This move should be used sparsely as it drains health. Dom Lee (USMC) *Franchi SPAS-12 *XM11L *Hand Grenades *Herb (G&B) *Silicon Carbide Edge Statistics: See Dom (Zombie Slayer) Melee attacks: After a successful limb shot with SPAS-12: Skull Smasher, a powerful attack where Dom raises the gun above his head and jams its butt down onto the enemy’s skull, it will instantly kill any enemy if he/she is hit in the back. For the rest, see Dom (Zombie Slayer) Dom Lee (Demolisher) *FIM-92 Stinger *M224 Mortar *RPG-7 *Hand Grenades *C-4 *M18A1 Claymore Antipersonnel Mine *Sikorsky Cypher Statistics: Health: Very High Speed: Average Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: Rolling Tackle, a forward somersault, powerful and capable of breaking through the ranks of multiple enemies. After a successful shot to the arm (Front): CQC, two powerful punches followed by a very powerful flying hook kick. After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Spine Snap, Dom holds an enemy in a restraining chokehold and then turns around to slam him/her over his knee, very powerful and will guarantee a kill on a common enemy. After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Knee Thrust, a powerful knee thrust followed by a very powerful overhead swing with both arms. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Flying Back Kick, Dom turns around, jumps, and kicks the enemy with both legs, very powerful. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Leg Sweep, a powerful sweeping kick with both legs that will kill the floored enemy. 3rd Strike combo A: Vertical Kick, an extremly powerful kick that is slightly weaker than his Backflip Kick used in his other costumes. 3rd Strike combo B: Stomp Volley, Dom jumps in the air and stomps on his enemy multiple times, capable of killing any enemy if all stomps connect. Jane Bradstreet (Casual) *Colt Anaconda *Coach Gun *Ruger 77/22 *Herb (G&B) *Knife Statistics: Health: Low Speed: Fast Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: High Roundhouse Kick, a kick to the temple that will likely floor an enemy. After a successful armshot (Front): Front kick, a weak kick that can set up a 3-hit combo. After a successful armshot (Back): Assassinate, Jane stabs the opponent in the back of his/her neck with her knife, it is an instant kill move. After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Endless Pain, a knee to the groin, it is weak against zombies but can set up a 3-hit combo. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Huracanrana, a powerful luchadore grapple which may cause its victim’s head to explode. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Elbow Drop, Jane falls onto the enemy with her elbow, likely killing it. 3rd Strike Combo A: Faceknife, a stab between an opponent's eyes with a knife, it will instantly kill any enemy. 3rd Strike Combo B: Flying Side Kick, a powerful kick that will kill weaker enemies. Jane Bradstreet (Bikini) *American-180 *Colt Anaconda *Hand Grenades *First Aid Spray *Knife Statistics: See Jane (Casual) Melee attacks: See Jane (Casual) Jane Bradstreet (SAS) *Heckler & Koch G36C *Heckler & Koch USP *Hand Grenades *Flash Grenades *Knife Statistics: Health: Average Speed: Fast Melee attacks: See Jane (Casual)